


After All: A Sequel

by LittleMsStark3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Iron Spyder family, Iron Widow - Freeform, Iron Widow family, Irondad, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Spidermom - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tonynat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/pseuds/LittleMsStark3000
Summary: "Mrs. Stark, you missed me?"





	After All: A Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> I broke hearts when I posted "After All", an AU Avengers: Endgame ending. So here. ❤️

"Mrs. Stark, you missed me?" 

Natasha turned upon hearing that voice which she could without-a-doubt recognize even in the after-life. 

There he was, walking towards her, wearing the same pair of white pullover and sweatpants that she wore. He was barefoot, too. 

"T-tony?" her eyes widened as she met him halfway. 

He smiled. "Yeah." Then he held out a hand. 

She reached it, gripped tight, until she felt him gently pull her closer. His arms enclosed around her waist. 

Still confused but close to believing, she lifted her hands to cup his face, then ran them over his shoulders and chest. 

"Y-you... You're really here..." 

"I am, love." Tony chuckled before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. 

"Why? What... What happened?" Her eyes wandered to his face, needing explanation. "Peter... Where's Peter?" 

"Hold up, darling, one at a time." He released her body but held her left hand, clasping it with his right. "Can we walk around here?" 

Natasha just nodded. They walked side by side, just like old times... After their usual 30-minute family jogging, they walked hand in hand to their favorite shake place while Peter walked either sideward or backward, talking almost non-stop about random stuff. 

"Peter's back. You were able to bring him back, Tash. You sacrificing for the damn stone was worth it. Our son is there again, he's alive. I can't say he is happy though... But he'll be fine. Rhodey will make sure of that." 

"I miss him." Tears started brimming in her eyes. She remembered their sweet boy. A little over two years with him and their home seemed to weigh half of her lifetime. 

Tony kissed the back of her hand. "He misses you, too." 

"And you? Why are you here?" 

"Ha! You never thought you could get away from me just like that, did you? Jumping off a cliff, then poof - you got rid of your headache husband." 

"Anthony." She stopped walking which halted him, too. 

"Kidding." 

"Is it... just you?" 

He nodded. "Uh-hmm. I had to, else you would have had a squad in here." 

Her legs suddenly felt weak, she had to sit. Tony sat with her, and he automatically put an arm over her shoulders to pull her to him until she was leaning on his chest. 

"There were so many of them, Tash. Thanos and one hell of a company. We were able to bring everyone who was snapped back, but they got back, too. We could've lost again and lose all mankind this time. It had to be stopped." 

There, Natasha cried. She thought about their friends, their family, what they have went through. And Peter again. "I'm sorry." 

"You are?" Tony cocked his head sideways to look at her face. He was also teary-eyed, but he was smiling again. "I'm not." 

She bit her lips to keep herself from bursting into sobs. Her hand rested on his jaw as she ran a thumb on his cheek. 

"At least I get to be with you again. And our Spiderling's back." Tony continued. 

Indeed. She agreed. "He deserves more years. He can still do so much." 

"Right." 

Finally, Natasha was able to force a smile. "We had our time." 

Tony pulled her back to his chest, this time, embracing her tight. 

"And we can rest now."

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think. Peace. 😊


End file.
